School Spirit Week at Orange Star High!
by DBZfan01
Summary: The principle of OSH has decided that the students need to have more spirit. He set up a program, trying to make the students enjoy school more. They include a mini-martial arts tournament, trip to Capsule Corp, and assembly w/ Hercule!
1. Default Chapter

It started out as a normal day. Waking up to Goten yelling at the top of his lungs, eating more breakfast than an army, getting hit in the head with a frying pan a few times, and being late for school. That's pretty much the daily routine of Gohan's life. Go to school, don't let any secrets slip, and try to avoid Videl at all costs. Have boring classes that are supposed to teach, but only repeats things you've known since you were seven. But the morning when Gohan woke up, he had a feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong...  
  
"GOHAN!!!! HEY GOHAN, WAKE UP! MOM'S ALREADY STARTED COOKING BREAKFAST! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!!! MOM SAID YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!! I'M HUNGREY SO WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"GOTEN I'M AWAKE!" Gohan finally yelled.  
  
"OK!" Goten said, and he ran to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan took a two-minute shower and got dressed. He flew to the kitchen, and his mom had just begun putting plates on the table. He ate breakfast, said bye to everyone and went to school. I know I'm not being very descriptive right now, But I haven't gotten to the point yet.  
  
Gohan walked into his classroom. His teacher, Mr. Leer, glared at him for being late. "Gohan, I hope this hasn't already become a habit. Sit down, and soon the principle will give an announcement that's very important."  
  
Just then, the loud speaker came on. "Everyone, I'm your principle, Mr. Tareateketyasmolerusitiketleetoneadlequeesmetoorocker, though you may call me Mr. T. I've noticed that you don't enjoy school very much. That gives me a sinking feeling in my heart, and I don't enjoy it. I want to make school fun! No boys, I'm not going to hire professional cheerleaders to practice in every class, but I'll find something you'll like. I've decided to have a School Spirit Week!"  
  
Everyone in the class groaned. "That was the only sentence he had to say, everything else was pointless." Sharpner whispered. Gohan, Erasa, and Videl nodded.  
  
The principle wasn't done yet. "I know, isn't it wonderful? Each day will have something special. It'll be next week. The first day, everyone will receive Orange Star High School t-shirts to wear, which we will take to a special assembly where... Don't cheer too loudly now..."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Sharpner said, and a few people laughed. Videl glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"The person at the assembly will be... Hercule!"  
  
Suddenly cheers broke out, and the teachers had to yell to get the kids quiet. Mr. T. wasn't too smart, but he knew that he'd have to wait a minute before continuing his speech so that cheers could die down.  
  
"Monday will be an assembly with Hercule, and things only get better after that. On Tuesday we will have an exclusive tour to the one and only... Capsule Corporation!"  
  
This caused more cheers. Gohan gasped in horror. What was Bulma thinking? What if Vegeta killed someone? What if Trunks blew something up? What if Goten arrived?!? This couldn't get much worse...  
  
Gohan, Gohan, Gohan... You know that you shouldn't say that! Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law? What can go wrong, will go wrong.  
  
"And on Wednesday," Mr. T. continued, "we're having a Bring Your Families to School Day! Exciting, isn't it?"  
  
This caused groans. Sharpner had a look of pure terror on his face. He took a book and began hitting his head on it, receiving some stares from students.  
  
"Now, on Thursday, we're having a series of special activities. They will include a mini-martial arts tournament, a play by professional performers, and a party afterwards in each homeroom. Friday we have a surprise that we won't be revealing until that day! Goodbye!"  
  
The teachers didn't even try to quiet the conversation after that. Sharpner was the only person not talking, as he was still busy hitting himself on the head with a book, only he'd changed it from his Spanish book to his Math, which was a lot larger.  
  
In five minutes the room had quieted, so Mr. Leer finally took charge. "Sharpner, stop doing that, you're going to hurt yourself or if not the school's property. Now, I will be filling you in on the details. During the trip to Capsule Corps, we ask you not to dress up. Wear normal clothes, Gohan and Videl's outfits would be perfect. We will be meeting the Briefs, the entire family. We will see how they live their everyday life. You probably knew this, but Capsule Corp. doesn't give tours unless it's a very special occasion. Be thankful and respect the items you see there. Hercule told us that he'd be bringing a surprise, so come prepared for anything. On Thursday, every student must participate in the tournament. And depending on what happens during Family Day, we might include the family members, but it'll be optional for them if we do it. In Bring Your Families to School Day, we will express the fact that if you have siblings who don't go to school yet or go to Orange Star Middle School, which will be closed, to please bring everyone. That's why we chose Wednesday for that activity. Sharpner, Gohan and Videl, you don't seem very happy."  
  
"You don't want my little brother here." Gohan said. "He'll probably sneak out of the room and go to a friend's house or something!"  
  
"My two little brothers are crazy!" Sharpner said.  
  
"Mr. Leer, since my dad will be coming on Monday, will that excuse him from coming on Wednesday?" Videl asked with a hopeful tone.  
  
"Of course not! Your dad will be the prize! All of the little kids in the room will have an extra little treat!"  
  
Videl slumped back in her seat. Whenever her dad talked about "a treat" it pretty much meant publicity from the Satan family and Hell for her.  
  
"Also," Mr. Leer continued, "On Family Day you will go around to each class as normal, and each teacher will meet your parents. Then you will have half of each period so that your family can see exactly how your teachers do their lessons. Speaking of doing lessons, it's time for us to do ours. Everyone, get out your Math textbooks."  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! Try to guess what Friday will be, if too many people get it right I'm going to change it. I'll update after review number four! 


	2. Day One Assembly With Hercule

A/n: This chapter might not be as good as the others, it's definitely not one of my best. Sorry it's not that great, and sorry it took so long.  
A week passed quickly, and before Gohan knew it he was going to be stuck in an assembly with Mr. Ego-maniac. He was not looking forward to the day, and his own personal alarm clock knew it.  
  
That was the first bad thing of the day.  
  
"Goten, go wake up your brother." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Mom, do I have to? Gohan keeps complaining about today and I don't want to get in his way! Besides, he always says that he's already awake, so I'm not even the one that wakes him up in the first place!"  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. "If I don't hear the shower come on in five minutes you have to wake him up, OK Goten?"  
  
"OK!" Goten said, and continued watching his cartoons, upset that he had been interrupted.  
  
Chi-Chi continued cooking. The shower never came on, but she was too busy cooking to remember. When she put the food on the table, she wondered where Gohan was. "Goten, have you seen your brother? It's weird for him to be late for breakfast."  
  
"Oops..." Goten said slowly.  
  
So, Gohan was later to school than usual, and Mr. Leer didn't just glare this time.  
  
"Gohan! I'm glad that you took time out of your obviously busy schedule to come see us! I'm also glad that Hercule arrives later in the day so he doesn't find out about your late streak. Your mother will be called if this continues."  
  
Gohan wasn't in the mood for this. He would tell his mom that Goten had to wake him up, and earlier. His mom somehow believed that a call home goes onto your permanent record and the FBI enters the information into a computer. He sat down and saw an Orange Star High School T-shirt on his desk. It was an ugly shade of orange with grayish-yellow lettering. They were trying to impress Hercule with School Spirit, but the Savior of the World (yeah right) would probably be insulted that somebody would wear these in his presence.  
  
Before long it was time for the assembly. Teachers made sure their students looked the best for this special occasion, and the girls who had little mirrors in their purses passed them to the students around them. It took nearly five minutes to get ready but soon the classes were heading over to the Assembly Room. It was actually the gym, but Mr. T. said that it was for assemblies only. This is the story: The Assembly Room was a specially added room, paid for by the government because the school won the awards for best teachers, students, hallways, and cleanliness all in the same year. Actually, the gym took seven years to build because it was entirely of donations, a small amount of school tuition, and students giving a dollar every once in awhile. But Mr. T. wanted Hercule to think that this was the most wonderful school in the world, and was very respectable. Hercule actually believed that the gym was an Assembly Room, even though the basketball hoops and lines on the floor were clearly visible.  
  
The students sat respectively in bleachers and fold-out chairs. They listened to Hercule as he talked about how great he was and stuff he did. Gohan wanted to yawn and fall asleep, but Mr. Leer was sitting right behind him. Hercule finally got on the topic of the Cell Games.  
  
He began, "I don't know who the people at the Cell Games were, but I assure you all that they did not deserve all the attention that they got. I promise you all that they could not fly, and those flashy lights were all fake. Don't believe any different folks! If you do, speak up!  
  
Gohan thought about standing up and talking, but he knew it would be stupid. It would never be forgotten! Besides, every other person in the so- called Assembly Room was on Hercule's side.  
  
Hercule talked on and on, for what seemed like hours. Gohan looked at the clock to see if it were 3:30 yet, but realized it had only been about forty-five minutes. Finally, Hercule seemed to be near done.  
  
"OK, that's enough of my stories! I have something that I'd like to show you!"  
  
Then a white screen was pulled down over the back of the gym wall, and the lights went out. Then, movie Hercule said, "Everybody, I now present to you, the newly-created Cell Games!" The students watched a movie of the Cell Games, but it wasn't the one showed at the Martial Arts show. This showed Cell when he talked about where the Games would be held and some of the things that happened earlier, including 'The mysteries at Gingertown and Nickytown' as the movie called it. When the Cell Games footage came on, the costumes were better. The movie lasted longer. It showed the Kamehameha wave as the 'Kameha Beam' and Masenko as 'Masso' and nothing was said correctly. It included Gohan and Goku's fights, and in between talked about the kid that arrived with a pizza and breadsticks. According to the video, Cell's pizza had too much sauce, so the kid had to fight him. Then it talked about how Hercule defended the kid. It was pretty messed up, overall. I'd go into more detail, but I'm not too good at that.  
  
Afterwards, applause rang through the Assembly Hall. It was obviously a very successful video, if you didn't know that it was all fake. Then, Hercule ended the assembly. Everyone stayed in the gym for a party, and Hercule gave out autographs to everyone who walked up to him. It was an enjoyable party to pretty much everyone except Gohan. He kind of walked around and listened to people talk. It was pretty boring. Finally, the teachers said that the students were to return to their homerooms. Boos and groans protested the instruction, but you know how teachers can be. Eventually everyone was walking to the school building. Once they met in each homeroom, the teachers made them sit in their regular seats, and tried desperately to quiet the constant conversation. It took awhile, but they, again, were eventually able to get everyone to do what they wanted. The class was quiet. Well, as quiet as it could get (which isn't really that quiet, but it was a start). The teachers did what they did about everything special that the students did, have a discussion that tries to point out the educational thing that they learned.  
  
"Now, what was the educational point of this assembly?" Mr. Leer asked. (I told you!)  
  
One of the boys who decided to be smart asked, "It wasn't educational! It was so that we would like school. I liked the assembly, but come on! School is still school!"  
  
"Mr. Johnson, if you feel that way about this week's activities, why don't you study in the library tomorrow instead of going with us to Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"No thank you." Replied the kid, whose first name was Kyle.  
  
"OK then! Did anyone learn anything from this assembly?" No hands went up. "Anyone? Come on, it's not that hard!"  
  
Still no hands. Gohan thought as hard as he could to find something educational about an guy who thought way too much of himself, telling stories that were only half true. There was no possible answer to this!  
  
"Come, on, it's simple! It taught us that taking up a life of crime, the stronger man is always on the good side! The crooks never win! Don't you see what the point of this assembly was?"  
  
Kyle couldn't help himself. "I still don't see how you got that out of the assembly."  
  
"Last warning Mr. Johnson!" Some of the people around him snickered. Anyway, we have something we wanted to tell you. We want to add something to the program, so for extra credit, you can write up a two-page typed up report on each day's event! I don't expect many of those, because it is optional and most of you are way too lazy for that. So anyway, we are adding a mandatory section to the project!"  
  
Everyone booed. This week was supposed to be for fun! It wasn't really fun, but anyway...  
  
Mr. Leer didn't want to listen to boos. "And, just to be teachers, we decided to add some homework to School Spirit Week! The project is for you to pick your favorite activity and write a five-page essay. If you pick the trip to, say Capsule Corporation, you could use your mandatory essay for that part of your extra credit projects."  
  
"I knew that some type of project would be made from Spirit Week." Whispered Sharpner.  
  
Everyone in the row nodded.  
  
"Again with that row always conferring! Please..."  
  
BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Saved by the bell'? 


	3. Day Two Part One Family Day!

A/n: Sorry for the long wait for updating, and for the date mix-ups! For my excuses, check the last chapter!  
  
Chi-Chi was up earlier than usual on Tuesday. She seemed to be cooking more food than usual, if that was even possible. She sent Goten up to get his brother early, making sure not to let yesterday repeat itself.  
  
By the time Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten were out the door and riding on the Nimbus, everyone was ready. Gohan was instructing Goten on what not to do, including running away to Trunks's house, letting secrets slip, blowing anything up, etc. He also told Chi-Chi that if anyone asked how they got to school, say that they had an ultra-fast flying car. (It was true; they did have one that Bulma gave them.)  
  
"Gohan, why don't you just tell them that you can fly?" Goten asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Goten, then they'll know I was at the Cell Games." Gohan answered. "Just don't mention anything about our powers, and don't talk about any planets except Earth."  
  
"I know. Can we go faster?!" Goten asked impatiently.  
  
About ten minutes later they were at Orange Star High School. Gohan began worrying about what Goten was going to do, because Goten kept jumping and seemed hyper. (More hyper than usual.)  
  
Gohan was actually early for once. His teacher was pretty impressed. Goten began talking to other kids in the class, and Gohan supervised so Goten wouldn't say anything he wasn't supposed to. And when the bell rang, Mr. Leer and the parents had some trouble getting everyone to calm down. After awhile, everyone was sitting except Sharpner, his parents, and three other kids. Sharpner and his parents were trying to get the two girls and one boy to sit down. They didn't want to. After a few minutes of arguing and some giving in, the three kids were standing at the back of the room, with Sharpner and his parents standing by his desk in defeat.  
  
Mr. Leer began explaining what they'd do that day. "Yesterday us teachers decided that the students will have classes for the normal amount of time. For the first half of the class, teachers will meet the parents and talk about what they're learning. For the second half of the class, the parents will see the methods each teacher uses. Right now, I'm going to hand out everyone's schedules."  
  
Gohan received his schedule and handed it to his mom. Obviously, Gohan already knew his schedule. It went like this:  
  
|Period |Teacher |Class | |1 |Mr. Leer |Math | |2 |Mrs. Linahan |Language Arts | |3 |Mrs. Linahan |Language Arts | |4 |----- |Study Hall | |Lunch |----- |----- | |5 |Mrs. Kramer |Specials | |6 |Mrs. Black |Life Science | |7 |Mrs. Sharp |History |  
  
For Gohan, the day started out all right. Chi-Chi and Goten hadn't let anything slip (yet). Gohan thought Goten was getting along a little too much with Sharpner's brother and sisters. It wasn't until Mr. Leer started explaining what the students were studying that Chi-Chi spoke out.  
  
"Is this a review unit?" Chi-Chi asked after looking at the math page.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Mr. Leer. "No, we just started studying this. It a very hard unit, we might have to go over it again before we can move on."  
  
"Oh." Chi-Chi said, a little confused. "Gohan, you didn't tell me that you were studying these. I thought you said you were in the accelerated class!"  
  
Gohan gulped, worrying about what his mom was going to say next. "I am."  
  
"Really? This is pretty basic, you've known it practically all your life."  
  
"I know, but they don't." Gohan whispered. "I just review what I've already learned."  
  
"Mr. Leer, we have a problem." Sharpner said unenthusiastically.  
  
Mr. Leer looked up from his book. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Carter, Tanya, and Reagan have run off again." Sharpner's mom said, kind of amused.  
  
"Well what kind of parent loses track of their own kids! How could three kids leave a room without anybody seeing them? A parent..."  
  
Before Chi-Chi continued her speech about parenting, Gohan cut her off. "Mom, in case you haven't noticed, Goten's gone too."  
  
One floor down and two hallways later, Goten and his three new companions were sneaking away. "Guys, wait a second." Goten said.  
  
The other three stopped. "What is it?" The oldest, Carter, asked.  
  
Goten opened up a watch-like thing on his wrist. There was a beep, and Trunks's face appeared. "Trunks! Do you think you can get over to Orange Star High School without your mom finding out?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "No problem. I can be there in about five minutes." 


End file.
